I Don't Understand
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ichigo is gay and is falling in love. He's a slut and sleeps with who ever but no one can say no because they're compelled to him. That is until Hitsugaya comes along. LOT'S of OOC yaoi MxM. NO FLAMING! EDITED
1. An introduction

_A/N:_ _There's going to be OOC so I apologize. Ichigo is _completely _gay in this story. Not bi and no where _NEAR_ straight. He has a ton of affairs with almost every one in Soul Society. At least with the Shinigami. He can't make up his mind...Weird? Yes. Do I care? No. No flaming... constructive criticism is OK though. Thanks every one! Sorry for all the extra stuff but, this IS a HitsuxIchi story!_

(Ichigo's Room: Night)

It was dark outside but Ichigo couldn't get to sleep. Even with the window open it felt like a hundred degrees in his room. He was also extremely sore from that days earlier activities. Hollows kept appearing and so he had spent most of his time fighting them. The group that had come from Soul Society had been in a deep meeting about the current situation, discussing what they were going to do about the arrancar and Aizen. Ichigo hadn't wanted to disrupt his meeting so he had gotten it done with himself. _Of course that damn shinigami that's supposed to protect this town is useless_. He thought to himself. He was only a representative, but he did about the same amount of work as the regular Shinigami.

He rolled onto his side and stared blankly at the wall. Usually Kon would jump out of the drawer right about now and start yelling him to cheer up but Kon was in his sister's room for the night. Perverted_ mod-soul_. Ichigo allowed himself a small smirk at the thought before replacing it with his scowl once again. Rukia wasn't here either. She had been dispatched to another town for a couple days so it was lonely in the darkness. Ichigo flipped onto his other side to stare at the closet door.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to let sleep swade him over. The only thing closing his eyes help him did was _think_. He brain wasn't ready to shut down yet. It thought he needed to continue thinking, making him restless, and irritated. _Dammit_. Ichigo threw the covers back and sat up, placing his hands on his knees. He stood up and padded to his light switch, flicked it on and went to lay back down on his bed.

He laid down and stared at the ceiling, his eyes burning from the light being to bright. He closed his eyes and threw one arm across them, almost completely blocking out the light. This only made him think more clearly. There was something that had been on his mind for a little bit that he couldn't really put a finger on. He was too tired to actually deal with it. After almost half an hour of staring at the blackness behind his own arm, he finally fell asleep.

---

The next morning, he woke up tired, and still completely exhausted. He would've gone back to bed except that some one was tapping at the window. He turned to Renji sitting there like an idiot. Ichigo sat up quickly and threw open the window, dragging Renji inside. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Some one might see you!" Ichigo hissed in his face.

Renji pecked him on the lips and said, "No they wouldn't."

"Yes they-" Renji stopped him by pointing to himself. He wore his black shinigami robes and Zabimaru hung loosely at his side. Ichigo hit him in the chest and said, "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"You didn't give me the chance."

"Humph." Ichigo turned away from him with his nose in the air. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's muscular waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Don't be like that." He nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's neck. Then, "You smell like sweat."

Ichigo whacked him on the head and retorted, "I also haven't showered yet!" Renji grinned.

"Neither have I..."

"Is that a come on?" Ichigo asked him, also grinning.

"You bet..." He grabbed Ichigo in the privates, and Ichigo yelped.

"Don't _do_ that!" Ichigo girly slapped Renji's hand away and Renji backed away laughing. Ichigo glared at him and grabbed him by the wrist, walking out his door. Karin was walking down the steps just as Ichigo and Renji walked past.

"Your new boyfriend?" Karin asked, looking Renji up and down. "You've got bad choice." Renji flushed pink. He wasn't exactly..._gay _per se, just that, Ichigo had an aura around him that compelled people toward him. Noticing the pink in his face, Karin asked, tactlessly, "Or is he just another one of your cheap fucks?"

Ichigo gave her a flabbergasted look. "I have _never_ had a cheap fuck! My love is true and loyal! And no. He's just a friend!" Ichigo turned away from her and walked into the bathroom dragging the shocked looking Renji into the bathroom in him.

Just as he shut the door, he heard Karin say, "Then why are you dragging him into the bathroom with you you slut?"

Ichigo shrugged and closed the door. As soon as it latched slut, he pushed Renji against the wall and pressed his lips against his, tearing off the black robes. Renji ripped Ichigo's shirt in two and watched as it floated to the floor. Ichigo ripped the hair thing from Renji's hair and watched as it played its way down his back. Ichigo pushed on Renji's hard chest, grinding his lips on the others. Renji moved his leg back and forth between Ichigo's pushing into the erect length. Ichigo broke the kiss, moaning and throwing his head back. Renji took this opportunity to nip into his neck, making Ichigo moan even louder. He ran his hands over Ichigo's hips, pushing his pants onto the floor.

"S-stop!" Ichigo breathed, moaning as he bit into his ear, softly of course.

"Why?" He bit it softly again. "This is the only time I get to spend with you."

Ichigo pushed himself away from Renji and looked him in the eyes. "You have news for me and if we don't shower and I get told, Toshiro is going to yell at you." Renji shrugged.

"You're the boss." He said bitterly. Ichigo touched his face softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll have a little fun later OK?" Renji smiled and nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

Ichigo smiled and nodded to, turning away to start the water. Renji let his eyes wander up and down Ichigo's body, looking at all the muscles he had. His ass was perfect, and although feminine, his back was strong and muscular. Renji reached out and ran one finger down his back. Ichigo shivered.

"I thought I said later?" He said sternly.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

They didn't say anything else as the water warmed. They stepped in, and Ichigo, not letting him do anything else, let Renji hold him close, and kiss him gently along the neck and shoulders. "I love you." Renji whispered in his ear.

"I know. But I can't be anything more to you than a friend and a one night lover." Ichigo whispered back, knowing this would hurt him, but also knowing this was true. There was some one else he loved but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. All he knew was that he loved a shinigami male captain of the thirteen protection squads. Which one, he was clueless. There was Zaraki but Zaraki could never love himself and possibly his young, vice-captain. Byakuya was already taken, the chief commander much too old, Toshiro much to young (looking at least), Ukitake was sick all the time and he was taken by Shunsui. Iba's captain looked much to like a dog, captain of 12th squad was Über creepy, and Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tousen, had all gone off to Hueco Mundo. Of course, the other's, Unahana, and Soi Fong were female so he had no interest in them.

None of them seemed to take his interest. He had reasons for not liking all of them but for most of them he had reasons _to_ date them. Zaraki was strong and even if he were his lover, he would still love to fight so he could still get stronger. Toshiro looked young, but he wouldn't actually be dating an elementary student. The tenth squads captain was actually decades older than him. Aizen, along with the two he had run off with, were actually really cute so maybe, if they ever came back to reality, he could date them.

Renji's face pushed into Ichigo's shoulder. That wasn't what he had wanted him to say. _Dammit, why does your power have to compel me towards you? _He asked himself, cursing quietly. The water played down their bodies, neither of them saying anything, knowing that it was hard hearing something like that.

When the water had finally run cold, Renji let go of Ichigo and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the extra towel around him. He turned, prepared to take Ichigo's hand, but Ichigo was still standing in the cold shower water. Ichigo had his face facing the water, letting it streak down his cheeks, as if he were crying.

"Ichigo, if you don't get out your body will become one big pimple of purple." Renji said sarcastically.

"Hm?" Ichigo turned to Renji, opening his eyes, water blurring his vision. "Oh, right," Ichigo reached out a shivering hand and turned off the water. Renji handed him a towel, and wrapped his arm around his shivering shoulders. Ichigo wrapped the towel around himself, and was led by force through the door and down his hall to the bedroom. "W-what a-about o-our c-clothes?" Asked Ichigo, his teeth chattering, pressing himself closer to Renji for warmth.

"I'll get them." Renji flicked the light switch to "off" in Ichigo's room, before pushing him backwards onto the bed, so he was sitting instead of standing, his whole body tremoring. He watched and shivered as he watched Renji exit the room. Renji thought as he walked: _Why can't he be mine? Then again, I really shouldn't care. He's gay, I'm not. I'm not even bi. I'm straight as a circle is round_: nearly bumping into Yuzu.

Yuzu stumbled back a step, but righted herself, just as she was about to tumble backwards. "Hello?" She called. Renji knew she could see him, or at least an outline.

"Um, hi." he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Who're you?" She asked, "and how come I can only see an outline of you?"

Renji breathed a sigh of relief. That was until she asked, "Are you nii-chans new... you know? Toy?"

"Erk..." Renji didn't know what to say so he stuttered, "N-not exactly." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Wish I could see you," Yuzu said, casting an envious glance at her door. "Karin can and said that Ichi-nii has bad taste in men." She sighed and said, "If you're looking for the clothes lying in the bathroom, I already picked them up. Or, at east Ichi-nii's. I don't know if yours were there or not." With out another word, she floated past Renji, a glum look on her face.

Renji opened his mouth and gaped at her. He wasn't _that_ bad looking was he? Shrugging, and closing his mouth, he took it as it being a rude way of his family not approving the two.

Renji walked the rest of the short walk back to the bathroom, retrieved his clothes, and took his time wandering back to the room. When he walked in, Ichigo had laid himself length wise across the bed, his hands folded under his head, his eyes closed, and his chest moving evenly. Renji's length immediately hardening, pressing painfully, at something that seemed to be nonexistent.

He dropped his robes, and walked over to the bed, and sat down next to the orange topped boy. He ran his thumb against Ichigo's lower lip. He leaned in and almost a hair away from the pink, soft lips, he heard Ichigo mutter, "Don't even think about it. Later means as in, the next couple of days..." Renji stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Hmph. Fine. You need to get dressed still. I won't leave until you're dressed." He backed up a little as Ichigo sat up.

"Are you expecting a show?" Ichigo asked, caressing his face with one hand.

Renji cocked an eyebrow that said, _obviously_. Ichigo stood up, letting his hand slide gently across Renji's jawline. Renji shivered as he watched Ichigo walk to the middle of the room, pressing play on a technical contraption of some sort. Music blared through the speakers, making Renji flinch a little. Seeing this, Ichigo turned the volume down a few notches. The music quieted and Renji's face was no longer screwed up in pain.

Some sort of pop music that you heard in strip bars spilled through the speakers. Ichigo started to swerve his body, getting his body into beat with the music. He began to slowly remove the towel that hung loosely against his waist. "I'm sorry to say," he breathed, letting the towel drop to the ground, "that it won't be much of a show with only one article of clothing." He walked over to Renji, watching his eyes grow to saucer sized UFOs. Ichigo put his self straddle-style on Renji, one leg on either side of the red head. He leaned in and Ichigo played with him a little, almost touching his lips but pushing away at the last minute...

Outside his door, unknown to him and his....ah '_partner_' Yuzu and his father stood straining their ears, trying to listen in on this little play session. Isshin, had of course been shocked when he had first found out that his son was gay but was even more shocked when his son was a dirty slut of whore, playing around with a different man every night, not just settling on one. He was a prostitute, a sex toy.

"Dad," Yuzu whispered, "what are they doing in there?"

"I believe," said Isshin, a sly look on his face, "that Ichigo is giving his '_partner_' a lap dance."

"What's that?" Yuzu asked, straining a little harder, trying to hear the conversation between the two men.

"Nothing that needs explanation at your age."

"Than why did you tell her what he was doing in the first place if you had had no intention of telling her what it was?" Asked an irritated female voice. Both of them jumped and turned their heads to see Karin with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "If you must know Yuzu, he's pretty much dancing on Renji's lap while completely naked in a straddling position."

Yuzu turned pink and his father had a stunned look on his face. How did-? "Kurosaki Karin, how in the _world_ do you know something like that?"

Shrugging she answered, her mood nonchalant, "I asked a teacher about it after I heard Chad saying he'd gotten a lap dance by Ichigo." Yuzu blushed an even darker color. She hadn't expected it to be anything like that.

Isshin again stared in shock. Why would a teacher tell some one of her age, what a dance like _that_ was. It wasn't exactly appropriate. Karin saw this look and shrugged. "I also suggest you move unless you want your son to kick you ass into next month in 5...4....3...2...1..." Ichigo's door flew open, with Ichigo and Renji fully dressed in front of them.

Well, at least that's what Isshin and Yuzu saw. Well, maybe her father saw it to, but Karin could make out to shapes on the bed, making some hot, passionate love.

"What the hell do you want?" Kon's voice said, forming Ichigo's face into his famous scowl.

"N-nothing." Yuzu squeaked.

Kon was none to happy to be in Ichigo's body, not knowing how many places those hands had touched. Places Kon and never even _wanted_ to touch. His scowl deepened as he waited an answer from the dick's father. When no reasonable response came, he kicked Isshin so hard, he though he had maybe broken a couple of ribs.

Isshin beamed at his 'son'. "I see being _that way_ hasn't affected you any-"

"It seems to have affected your brain." Kon said, wanting badly to ditch this body.

Isshin glared. Being insulted by his son was one thing, but being insulted by a mod-soul was a whole other. Coughing he said, "So, is this your knew... You know...?"

"Boyfriend?" Said the real Ichigo, popping up behind Kon and Renji's mod-soul, who hadn't said anything. He had dressed himself in his robes again, nothing out of place, and oddly, he seemed perfectly clean after what he had just done. Renji came up behind him, also fully dressed, and a smile was planted clear as day across his face. He seemed content.

Isshin nodded.

"No. Just a friend. Can we go now? We have something we need to discuss." Isshin nodded with out argument, the glare on his son's face, and the immense reitsu pouring from his body, scared him.

Ichigo pulled the other two back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Ichigo popped Kon out of his body and placed it back into the lion stuffed animal, and then popped Renji's out of his gigai and handed it to him. He slipped it into his pocket before we both pulled into our bodies. Kon lay inanimated for a moment before sitting up, blinking and looking around. He saw the others in their bodies now, looking down at them, a glare planted across their faces.

"Disappearing now," Kon said, pulling open his drawer and jumping inside it, closing it behind him. He didn't like the way their reitsu felt. It didn't feel quite right.

Ichigo dropped into his desk chair, draping one arm over the back of it, while Renji sat on the bed and looked at him. "Well?" Ichigo asked, his voice harsh.

"They've begun to move."

"Who have?"

"Aizen and the Aranncar. We know they're headed straight for this town but we don't know when the exact attack will be. We're meeting a few hours after midnight, so around 2 am, at Uraharas' shoten. If you're late you'll regret it." Ichigo nodded, understanding everything, but nothing at all. Renji too nodded, pecked Ichigo one last time on the cheek and jumped from the window.

Renji ran as fast as he could from the clinic/house not wanting to be around the orange haired representative right now. He slowed when he found himself near a secluded park, and found himself a bench to plant himself on. Knowing he wouldn't be disrupted by anyone, it gave his head room to think.

_What the hell was I thinking back there? I'm _not _gay! I love Rukia. At least I think I do... _Renji grabbed his hair in frustration, raking his scalp with his nails, making it bleed the tiniest bit. _But why? Why is it that every time I go to him I feel empty, and go back feeling fuller than life? It doesn't make any sense! And anyway, even if I did love him, he's got his eyes on some one else. _

Renji laid out on the bench and stared at the darkening sky. How many hours had he spent with him? That damn bastard. All he wanted was someone to love but did that mean he had to fuck some one every night? Some one _different_ every night? He had all of soul society drooling over him. He had them captured that could only be broken by his death.

Renji hit his head against the bench repeatedly, until it was raw, and probably bleeding. This wouldn't do him any good but at least it healed the pain in his chest a little. That pain in his heart that wouldn't fade.

Soon, Renji's eyes began to close as the sun set, sending whips of gold across the green grass like curtains. He heaved himself from the bench with much effort, finally getting himself to a standing position and wobbling his way back to the shoten.

_**A/N:** I'll say it now. This didn't end up the way I wanted it to be. YES it IS HITSUGAYA and ICHIGO. I guess Renji's gonna be in there for good measure. And how Chad ended up in there I'll never know. HitsuxIchi will probably start next chapter.... one last reminder: _


	2. Toshiro's Feelings Marriage

_A/N: I'm DEAD serious. You have a problem w/people being way OOC, don't even BOTHER reading this... It's supposed to be for fun and I just happen to not be able to keep people in character... Well **excuse** me all to hell for trying. I write more of my original stuff... fanfics are a once in awhile._

_---_

Four hours later, Ichigo stood in front of the Urahara Shoten alone, his hands dangling loosely at his sides. He knocked at the door and it seemed that not even ten seconds had passed, before Tessai stood in front of him. "Welcome Kurosaki-kun," he said politely.

"Thanks you," Ichigo gave a dazzling smile. This was one of the few men he _wouldn't _kiss. It just seemed unnatural. Ichigo stepped inside the dark shop and walked back to the house portion of the store. He slipped his shoes off and entered into a brightly lit room, _full_ of people. Well, mostly shinigami but still _people_. The quiet hushed voices were silenced as Ichigo entered the shop, looks of fright crossing one or two faces.

Urahara, the amazing man that he was, broke that silence simply by yelling out, "What are you all hushed for? It's not like it's the end of the world!" He of course kept his smile hidden behind his fan.

People muttered out jeers to this, as every one started what _seemed _to be light conversations again. Urahara came over and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips, welcoming 'd gotten so used to Ichigo's invisible magic pulling him towards him, it had become instinckt. Shuuhei, would was squished between Hinamori and Kira, got up and made his way towards Ichigo.

Like many, he had spent the night in Ichigo's bed and was pulled to him again and again by his strange magic. He reached open his arms, hugged Ichigo and then pecked him lightly on the cheek. "So," he asked, letting the orange haired boy go, "How ya' been doing?"

"As well as could be expected," Ichigo said. "Been restless about somethings. But, how have you been? I haven't seen you in what feels like ages. You never stop by and visit anymore."

Shuuhei went red in the face. He knew _exactly_ what Ichigo meant by _'visit'_ he couldn't even bring himself to think about it. "I-I've been busy. I'm getting married soon."

"Really? You're being taken from me? By whom should I ask?" Ichigo inquired, giving him a slightly hurt look. He had always been one of Ichigo's favorites.

"Oi, Kira!" Shuuhei said loudly.

"Yes?" Came Kira's slightly muffled reply. He was being swarmed with girls who were swooning him. Him and something on his finger. His ring finger as you could probably guess.

"Come here for a sec!" Kira stood, despite the protests of the girls, and stumbled through people to get to his boyfriend. Shuuhei wrapped his arm around Kira, making him blush an ever deep scarlet. "We're gettin' married."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo cried. This silenced the whole room once again, just as his first arrival had.

The two men turned bright pink in turn. Soi Fong, who sat furthest from the two said, "Oi, what's the yelling about Strawberry?"

Shuuhei said, "We had meant to keep this our little secret but," he gave Ichigo a small glare, "We're getting married in two weeks." The room seemed to grow even quieter, if that was possible of course.

Well, until Orihime jumped up and shouted, her face bright with excitement she coudln't seem to contain, "Really! That's so.... Amazing! For how long?" She asked, her bubbliness rubbing off on the others.

"Since when?!" Some one shouted.

"How come you didn't say anything?!"

The couples faces seemed to brighten the slightest bit. It seemed to be such a glorious moment for the two, that the original gathering plan seemed to be all but forgotten. "Um, I guess we've been together a little over a year now? And we've been engaged for a week. We thought you guys would throw a huge commotion about it and I guess we were right."

Ichigo pecked Kira on the cheek, congratulated him and moved to the back of the room where he had spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika alone, playing with each others fingers and lips. "Hey," he said. Ikkaku and then Yumichika pecked him on the cheek. They both thought, _Dammit. Why does he have the aura that compells us to do that? It's going to have to stop if we... _"You're getting married?" Ichigo asked, quietly this time. He'd never see the light of day again if he pissed these two off.

Yumichika leaned back into Ikkaku. "Yup. Of course the wedding is going to be beautiful. I won't let some one make it ugly."

"That some one being me?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Of course not. You're ma' best man." Ikkaku said, thumping Ichigo on the back. He'd said this much to loudly. The room was hushed again. "Whoops..."

Kira and Shuuhei were the first ones to ask, "Since when?"

Orihime again shouted, "WOW! Another wedding! So, when is it?" She paused. "Who's _your_ best man Shuuhei? You didn't tell us."

They looked once again at the first couple. "Renji." Kira said, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth.

Renji who Ichigo hadn't noticed until now, had been sittin g in a corner of the room drinking, and started sputtering into it when he heard his name. "_W-what?!" _He asked, sake dribbling down his chin.

"What an unbeautiful response." Yumichika muttered, staring at what he called a disgrace.

"No way in _hell_ am I going to be your best man! Forget it!" Shuuhei's face dropped a little.

"Why not?" Kira asked. "Not like you have anything important going on right now."

"I said no and I'm standing by that answer!" Renji said firmly. Ichigo eyed him and decided to do something about it. He stood up and walked over to Renji, kneeling down in front of him.

"Come on _Renji_-kun," he purred. "A friend is asking for help. How can you say no? Just pretend it's a mission." He purred, even closer to Renji's face. _Dammit Ichigo! Don't breathe so close to my face! Why are you so _freakin_' cute?_

"I-I said no and I _mean_ no." Renji stuttered, staring into Ichigo's eyes. He was trying to look away but couldn't. It was his magic once again, compelling him to listen to his request. Ichigo batted his eye lashes, his face not even turning the slightest color... Unlike Renji whose whole face turned dark red. He finally gave in. Throwing his head back he yelled, "ALRIGHT! FINE!" Every one in the room cheered, every one just noticing the dead silence while all that had been happening.

They all continued to talk, that was until, Hitsugaya Toshiro stepped in, a grave look on his face. Ichigo had backed off Renji just as Toshiro came in. Toshiro seemed to glare at Ichigo, a non-approving look on his face. He was the only one completely resistant to Ichigo's 'magic'. "What ever this is all about, you had better pay attention and shut your traps. We've got even more new information on Aizen...." this shut every one up immediately, "and we have a vag idea of when he's going to attack."

"When?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up, looking at the young, white haired, shinigami captain.

"In two weeks. The day before _or_ after those two wedding." He said, jabbing his finger in Kira and Shuuhei's direction.

Orihime's face became shocked and the happy buzz of ealier came to a sudden halt. Every one stared at the two the captain was pointing at. Kira looked on the bridge of tears, and Shuuhei who was completely shocked, had a blank look on his face, like all his emotional skills had halted like the buzz of the room. "When do we attack?" He asked, his voice a drone. He sounded like a robot that was just about to be scraped.

"As soon as we can." Toshiro said. "We're going to get into groups and fight that way."

Zaraki's voice floated through the room, a note of boredom in his voice. "Groups? What the fuck for? I can fight on my own." Toshiro glared at him.

"You'll do and Yamammoto-taicho orders. Since you're so picky, you can with who ever the hell you please."

"Obviously Yachiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. I only fight with eleventh squad."

The pink haired girl sitting next to him jumped up and grined. Jumping onto Zaraki she yelled, "Yay! I get to fight with Ken-chan!" The effect her smile had on every one was strange. She smiled, than Zaraki smiled (smirked actually, and then Ichigo, Uryuu, Kira, and so on. Soon, every one in the room was smiling again.

Toshiro coughed. "I'd like to remind you all of how serious this situation is. It's not time to play around. And I guess every one will just go with their squads. If you leader isn't here, the highest seat here will become your captain. Understand?"

Every one answered, their answer obviously unanimous, "Hai!"

"Ano, excuse me? What about us? We don't belong in-"

"Orihime you're going with fourth squad, Uryuu is going with me, and Ichigo is obvously with Zaraki." He blushed when he had said Ichigo's first name by mistake. He hadn't meant to. Actually, he didn't turn colors but the temperature in the room dropped by about five degrees.

They all agreed, their replies nods or low mutters. For the next maybe four hours, they discussed what the plans would be. After all that time though, none of them had come up with anything. They were tired and restless, some of them speechless. Ichigo stifled a yawn and looked around the room. His eyes were drooping but he could still see some of the bodies of people who had long ago passed out. Orihime had fallen asleep against Ishida's shoulder, and he had covered her with some sort of cloth.

Ichigo stood up, his body a little wobbly, and walked over to Ishida, sat down pecked him on the lips, holding a little longer than he did with most people. Ishida was one of few ex's that he still had feelings for. When Ishida's dad had made him promise that he wouldn't help the shinigami, Ishida had decided that it was unhealthy for them to be together like that so he had broken it off. "So," Ichigo said, after letting go of Ishida's lips, "how have you been?"

"Never been better." He said sarcastically. He looked sad as he gazed longingly at him. He was still madly in love but his father wouldn't allow it. He didn't know that despite his promise, he still helped the shinigami, just so he could be closer to Ichigo.

"Ha ha." Ichigo laughed, his sound toneless. His face was in a deep scowl, as he tried to figure out a way to make Aizen stop _long_ before the wedding were to be held. Ishida pulled him closer again and kissed him hard.

"I miss you Ichigo." Ishida said. His blue eyes pierced the deepest sore in Ichigo's heart but Ichigo knew that it could never work between .

Ichigo pushed him away, accidently bumping into Orihime. She stirred from he sleep, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Ora?" She said, her face confused, "where am I?"

"Sorry for waking you," Ichigo said, "You're at Urahara's store."Orihime pushed herself from Ishida's shoulder, still rubbing her eyes as she looked around her.

"Still?" Her voice was slurred because of just waking up.

"Yeah. The meeting's over so I'll walk you home." Ishida stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She wobbled so she used Ishida as a support. "See ya' tomorrow." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up once more. Urahara and Ichigo nodded and watched as they walked off.

"That'd be a cute couple if Ishida weren't gay as hell." Renji said, his words slurred because of over drinking alcohol. Slowly, every one began to snap out of their sleep and leave the store. Ichigo stood by the door, receiving a kiss, or a hug, from every one that hadn't done it ealier. The only two of the shinigami that stayed behind were Toshiro and Renji.

Ichigo turned to them and said, "Oiyasuminasai mina."

He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when he heard Toshiro say, "Kurosaki, wait. I have something I need to speak with you about. Kisuke do you have an empty room that I could speak privately with him?"

"Hai!" Urahara said, everyone seeing the fainstest smile behind his fan. "Tessai, please show them to one of the empty rooms. They may be a bit messy so I apologize." He grinned at the orange and white haired boys and disappeared into his own room.

"This way if you please." Tessai sheppered them out of the room. Renji gave Ichigo a funny look as he walked with Toshiro out the door. He smirked then, knowing that even Toshiro wouldn't be able to hold back when in a room with him. Even the man of steal and pride, Zaraki Kenpachi, had ended up in bed with him.

Tessai led them down the hall to a small, almost cramped room, shutting the door behind the boys and walking away. Ichigo plopped onto the floor, sitting cross-legged and staring at Toshiro. "So," he said, his voice silk, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya did not sit but stayed standing so he could look sternly down at Ichigo. "From here on out, you are not to flaunt around showing off your... what ever it is that you want to call it."

Ichigo gave him a deep scowl. "And why not? It's just until I've found what I want. I'm still more into the mission than finding myself a lover. My gayness hasn't affected my brain."

"I"m not so sure about that. It's certainly affected your reitsu."

"What do y-" Ichigo was stopped midsentence.

Hitsugaya had lunged at Ichigo, pressing his lips hard aginst the others. Ichigo sucked in, of course being completely unprepared. His eye fluttered shut though, his lips pressing even harder into the young captains. When they broke apart,Hitsugaya looked at him for a second before pushing himself away, the tempture in the room dropping ten degrees.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, his thoughts hazy.

"Sorry. I... It's just, when I see you with other people, men, I get a little jealous and I can't tell why. I'm not like you and I'm completely immune to your strange magic."

_Magic? What the hell is he talking about?_ "I don't mind. And of course you're not gay. None of the shinigami I've slept with are." This time, Hitsugaya _did_ blush a deep scarlet. How could some one say that as if they didn't have a care in the world about it?

"How many of them _have_ you slept with?" He asked, turning red to the tips of his ears.

"Lost count after twenty. Yumichika, Kira, Ikkau, Shuuhei, Renji, Zaraki if you can believe it, Byakuya, the chief commander, his vice-captain. Oh, Hanataro, Ukitake, Shunsui. And then a lot more lower ranking officers that I can't remember names to. And then I've also slept with Ishida, his dad, Chad, Keigo. The list goes on for awhile."

"You're a freaking prostitute!" Hitsugaya yelled, losing his cool. "How can you do that? How can you not be faithful to just _one person_?!"

"Haven't found the right one yet. All I know is that it's a captain of the thirteen protection squads."

"Could that one person be me?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice low but no threatening.

"I'll have to see what you can do." Ichigo got onto his knees and crawled to the white haired captain. He placed his hands on his hips and slowly inched his body upwards. When he came in level with the other's face, he pressed his lips hard against the pale pink lips. Htsugaya's eyes fluttered closed.

He gripped Ichigo by the shoulders, pressing his lips hard against the others. _I can't be doing this. I'm _not_ like him! I'm _not_ gay. So why/ Why is it that every time I'm away from him, my heart feels like it's being torn apart? _Ichigo pushed Hitsugaya into the opposing wall, well his tongue played war against the captains. His hands removed the captains clothes like they were his own, letting them drop to the floor.

Hitsugaya slipped Ichigo's shirt off, hearing it, just faintly, land on the floor. They broke apart and almost as soon as they breathed, Ichigo began kissing him between the neck and shoulder, his right hand playing with the captain's nipple. Toshiro arched his body in Ichigo, his hard length pressing against his.

"That didn't take long." Ichigo breathed into his ear, making him go scarlet again. Ichigo then grabbed the length in hand, making the poor man moan loudly. A little too loud for either's comfort. Ichigo shrugged it off quickly and continued what he was doing. He nipped along soft parts of the boys neck, and used his left for pumping the length and the right for playing with the soft-ish, pink nipple. He licked along the neck, and stuck the other one in his mouth and began to suck...

"Hu-nnnn..." Hitsugaya moaned as Ichigo moved his left hand faster. The faster he went the louder Hitsugaya moaned. "I-I-I'm coming!" he yelled, just moments later it seemed. The white cum shot into Ichigo's hand, making Ichigo stop his other motions all together.

"The didn't take long." He licked along the shoulder and neck watching as the other one moaned. "Is this your first time with a man? Or maybe your first time ever?"

"With a man." he took a sharp breath as Ichigo bit one of the most sensitive parts of his neck.

"Than I'll go easy on you. Get on your hand and knees." Hitsugaya obediently did as he was told, watching as Ichigo licked the white 'cream' from his fingers. Ichigo unbuttoned his pants and let them slip to the floor, followed by his boxers so he was now standing naked in front of him. He bent down behind Hitsugaya and licked two of fingers, getting them wet.

"Get ready," He said softly, positioning one of the fingers. Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as Ichigo pushed the finger inside him. "There's one," Ichigo said, pausing a minute before sticking the other finger in, receiving another loud yelp from him.

_This is going easy?! _Hitsugaya thought hysterically. _Then what's his version of harsh?! _Ichigo started slowly, his entrance was tight and he didn't want to hurt the boy. After a minuter though, he moved his fingers faster. He used his fingers until he came again before preparing to thrust his now erect length inside the boy. This time, the boy didn't get any preparation time. He thrust himself inside the captain all the way, and started rocking his hips back and forth. It took almost a minute of yelps from the captain until Ichigo found the right spot to hit every time. He leaned and touched his bare stomach skin to the captains bare back skin and grabbed the still erect length, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon, they both came, Ichigo releasing into the captain, and the captain into the floor.

Hitsugaya collapsed with Ichigo on top of him. They didn't talk until there breathing had returned to normal. The first thing that Ichigo said was, "You're perfect."

And the only thing the captain said was, "I know." He kissed Ichigo one last time before his eyelids closed and he was engulfed in darkness as he fell into a dreamless sleep...

---

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And NO FLAMING! I already know it's OOC. Tell me what you think... Last chapter and no continuation._


End file.
